Caught Like A Rat
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Splinter catches Donatello and Casey red handed. Slash. Movie Version. Drabblish.


Title: "Caught Like A Rat"  
Author: Kat Lee, formerly Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Splinter catches Donatello and Casey red handed.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

"H-Hosebrain!" an unfamiliar voice yelled.

Splinter's ears folded down against his furry head. His wiry tail whisked weakly with the little strength he somehow still possessed to become irritated. He forced down a moan of displeasure as the simple movement sent a fresh wave of pain crashing through his body and peered closer.

He did not recognize the building, but from its old structuring and strewn hay and the rusty truck that was present, he surmised it was on a farm.

"Ig-Igloo lips!" That was his son's voice, but why was his vastly intelligent and peace loving son resorting to such utterly juvenile language? Splinter puzzled over the matter as his spirit followed Donatello's voice and hard breathing.

What he found himself staring at, when the building came fully into view, so shocked and reviled him that every single hair on his old body stood out on end. He'd had a few brown hairs left atop his head, and those immediately transformed into gray.

"Jackal laugher!" Casey didn't even really know what he was saying any more as he slammed the turtle across the old truck's broken hood. He thrust deeper into the back of his shell.

"K-K-Karate wimp!" It was as lame as it sounded, but Donatello neither knew nor cared what comebacks were spouting out of his beak now. He leaned backwards against Casey and managed to lock his beak onto his lips once more. Casey rocked his hips against the lower half of Donatello's shell in a rhythm as old as time and yet completely new to them.

"Liar, liar, shell on fire!" were the last words Splinter heard before pulling reluctantly away. He was no longer repulsed, but he had wanted desperately to contact his children. Hearing Shredder coming, he knew he'd no more time to attempt contact now. He'd try again tonight.

Had things been only slightly better, he could've almost laughed at catching Donnie red handed. Donatello would never admit to such lewd behavior, but it was good for him to have somebody with whom he could connect. Still, they had a lot to learn about love. If - no, Splinter thought determinedly, when - he somehow escaped, he would remind Donatello what true love was, and he'd teach the stranger how to truly love, respect, and trust his son! He bristled one last time before Shredder entered. No son of his was a hose brain!

**The End**


End file.
